Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Emerald
Emerald, the Calmer, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. His Pokémon team consists of Sceptile, Sudowoodo and Dusclops. Overview Emerald is a very unconventional fighter whose Pokémon focus on manipulating the field to trap foes and prevent them from attacking him. This makes him a defensive zoner (contrasting with Ruby, who is a more offensive zoner), and a very irritating foe to fight against, with many of his Pokémon having long-range attacks and the capability to leave traps in the path. This makes him an unpopular character, although he does have some dedicated mains. Sceptile is usually Emerald's best close-range Pokémon, being capable of using fast attacks, being surprisingly mobile and having decent combo potential. However, its main focus is leaving traps on the ground, especially Leech Seed, which not only deals damage over time to the foe but also heals Emerald's Pokémon over time. It's not without flaws, however, as it's the frailest Pokémon in Emerald's team, and once its job is done, it isn't that useful, mainly being used when Emerald has to fight a foe at close-range and being ironically weak to zoning itself. Its Light Attacks are quick attacks mainly used for comboes, while its Heavy Attacks allow it to get the foe away so it can zone using its Special Attacks. Sudowoodo has a very unusual gimmick; it is capable of using rock-based attacks to manipulate the terrain in the map, creating barriers that have to be broken or jumped on. This can create some very annoying setups when combined with the moves of the other two members of Emerald's team. It's a bulky Pokémon, too, with relatively slow attacks. While it is rather small and thin, it's heavy, so it isn't hard to combo, especially when factoring in its low mobility. Its Light Attacks and Heavy attacks are both designed to get foes away, with the Light Attacks having high hitstun and the Heavy Attacks having high knockback - therefore, Sudowoodo's Light Attacks easily combo into its Heavy Attacks. Its terrain manipulating tools are found in its Special Attacks. Dusclops, finally, is a bit different from the other two in that instead of creating traps and barriers, it pushes the foe away or towards itself using projectiles. Dusclops also has the strongest projectiles in Emerald's team, allowing it to finish off foes more easily, something Emerald otherwise would have a lot of difficulty with. Dusclops also has a variety of unusual properties in general; it's very light, making it hard to combo, but and while it has a lot of health, it takes a lot of damage from attacks. This extends into its attacks; aside from the Special Attacks described above, its Light Attacks include "pseudo-projectiles" that increase Dusclops's attack range, while its Heavy Attacks outright turn him intangible for extended periods as part of their attack animations. Moveset Trainer Skill As if the trap-setting his Pokémon do wasn't enough, Emerald's Trainer Skill, the E Shooter, itself sets up a trap. He effectively his E Shooter to create a soil "seal" where his current Pokémon stands. If the foe's Pokémon touch this soil, they will fall asleep for a second and a half, leaving them vulnerable to a powerful attack, or letting Emerald's Pokémon run, or letting him set up a trap, and so on. Sceptile Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Sudowoodo Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Dusclops Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages